Blind and Clueless
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: Trinity Tulo had always been friends with Neville Longbottom but in their sixth year, he became blind and clueless that she felt more. Since he was so blind, Seamus Finnigan stepped in and decided to step on Neville's terrain.
1. Chapter 1: Study Partners

Trinity Tulo had always been a Gryffindor in the same year as Harry Potter. She always seemed to get along with everyone quite well, but her best friend had always been Neville Longbottom. The two always set aside time to study: Trinity helping Neville with Potions and Neville helping Trinity with Herbology. Now, the two had made it to their sixth year at Hogwarts. However, things had changed over the years. Trinity realized she liked Neville as more than a friend during their fourth year, after Neville went with Ginny to the Yule Ball. On the other hand, Neville seemed to be more interested in Luna Lovegood these days.

Now, Trinity, the long, brunette beauty sat quietly on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, sitting next to Neville Longbottom. The book on her lap had been opened up to page 562, referring to their latest Herbology assignment given to them by Professor Sprout. Trinity groaned and slammed her book shut, annoyed and frustrated with the long reading and the assignment. She casually turned her head to Neville who had been lost in the assignment since Herbology had been his favorite subject. "Are we on for studying this assignment later?" Trinity asked.

Neville didn't respond since he remained so wrapped up in his reading. Trinity sighed as she waved her hand in front of his eyes, causing him to blink and snap back to reality. He lowered his book and looked at her. "What?" He asked, obviously not hearing her question.

A sigh uttered out of Trinity's mouth again. "Are we on for studying this assignment later?" She asked, repeating the question.

"I promised Luna I would help her with Herbology since this is her O.W.L.s year." He answered, lifting his book back up and reading on.

Trinity looked hurt, but she had gotten quite used to Neville blowing her off after Luna and him were in the D.A. together. "But you two studied last night." She complained, trying to give him a guilt trip.

"I know, but she needs the help since she's awful in Herbology." Neville replied, not gazing away from his book.

"And I don't need the help?" She asked, becoming quite offended.

"No. Not as much as Luna." He answered, still into his book.

Trinity sighed, knowing she would never get him to study. "How about tomorrow after dinner?" She asked, knowing he would probably blow her off.

"Count on it." He answered, enjoying the reading way too much.

_"Count on it my arse."_ Trinity thought, knowing Neville would end up with Luna or doing something else at last minute. On that note, Trinity put her book into her school bag and headed to the library to do some studying by herself.

Once she made it to the library with the vast number of books, she noticed Hermione sitting at a table by herself. Trinity had intended to study by herself, but Hermione and her chatted sometimes when they really needed to. She decided to walk over and drop her bag on the table, letting her presence be known.

Hermione jumped since she had been frantically studying and so enthralled in her work. "You startled me!" She exclaimed, holding her chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," apologized Trinity, only half meaning her apology. "I just thought we could study or talk for a bit. You know. Girl talk."

Hermione closed several books she had spread out on the table, and then she put them in a pile. "Sure. I think I'm ahead in my subjects anyways." She explained, being the typical Hermione.

Trinity sat down quietly, unlike her backpack. "So why are you studying all alone anyways?" She asked, trying to start the conversation but already knowing the answer.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a sound of annoyance. "To get away from Won Won and Lavender's obnoxious snog fests." She answered, telling the truth.

Trinity sighed, feeling the same way about Neville and Luna sometimes. "Ron's just a dumb git. I'm sure he will come around eventually." She stated knowing Hermione likes Ron.

A disgusted face came over Hermione. "I mean, what does he even see in her?" She asked, feeling awful about the situation.

"Well, he's never had a girlfriend before so he probably sees her as a quick snog." Trinity joked, probably stating the truth.

"Yeah, but you don't see me going off and dating Neville!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically.

Trinity looked down at the table with a fake smile on her face. "If you can separate him and Luna for two seconds these days." She joked sarcastically.

Hermione seemed to calm down a bit, realizing how Trinity had been so upset about this. "Neville has always been a dimwitted one just like Ron. They're a couple of tosspots who don't deserve us, if you know what I mean." Hermione joked, trying to cheer the both of them up.

Trinity smiled slightly, knowing Neville and Ron could both be tosspots. "Let's head to the Great Hall for dinner and sit next to people who actually want to sit next to us." She smiled.

"Alright." Hermione said, packing up all of her books like she carried a library around in her bag. Sometimes Trinity wondered how Hermione managed to stand up right while carrying her bag.

After Hermione packed up, the two headed to the Great Hall. Luckily, they arrived early so it had not been crowded, but the usual gang had been there. Hermione sat next to Harry, avoiding Ron and Lavender at all costs. The two of them were seated on the other side of the table, but down a little ways. They were actually sitting by Ginny and Dean who had become a couple this year.

Trinity glanced at some of her fellow Gryffindors. She noticed Harry gazing at Ginny and Dean sometimes, and she wondered what that had been all about. She glanced at Neville who sat next to Dean, but Neville had been glancing over at Luna who sat at the Ravenclaw table. As she tried to study everyone's actions, an unexpected person sat next to Trinity.

Seamus Finnigan sat down quietly next to Trinity. She never thought he had been a bad guy, but she rarely talked to him either. She recalled talking to him when he joined the D.A. near the end, but that had been it. "Hello Seamus." She greeted, wanting to know why he had sat next to her.

Seamus looked at her as if he felt awkward about something. "Hello Trinity," he greeted back. "I was wondering if you could help me out with Potions? You seem fairly decent in that class and I'm doing awful in it."

_"Wow. Did Seamus just attempt to give me a compliment?"_ Trinity wondered. "I think I can help you out." She replied, shocked by Seamus' behavior.

The food finally appeared on the tables, distracting everyone but Ron and Lavender who were still snogging. Trinity stared at the two, feeling disgusted but secretly longing for someone to kiss her like that. Seamus seemed to notice where Trinity's eyes had focused, and then he smirked. "Hey Weasley! Get a room!" He shouted.

Half of the Gryffindors at the table started laughing. Hermione, Harry, and Trinity laughed the hardest, while Ron and Lavender's cheeks turned bright red. Ron glared at Seamus. "Piss off you prat." He said, rudely.

"Oh, just go back to your snogging, Weasley." Seamus retorted.

_"Is Seamus showing off in front of me now?"_ Trinity wondered, thinking Seamus' behavior seemed different.

"Do you have a problem?" Ron asked, fuming with anger.

"In fact I do," stated Seamus in his Irish accent. "I think we are all tired of watching you two snog and hearing the insufferable Won Wons."

A few of the Gryffindors clapped and cheered for Seamus, Trinity included. Ron and Lavender just left the table and stalked off feeling angry and embarrassed.

After the couple left, the table returned to quiet while everyone ate. "That was hilarious." Trinity commented before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice out of a gold goblet.

"Somebody had to say it eventually." Seamus responded, eating a bit of his dinner roll.

"So do you want to study for a while after dinner?" Trinity asked, drinking more of her pumpkin juice.

"Sure." Seamus replied, finishing off his dinner roll.

_"Wow. Why is Seamus being so nice and funny?"_ She wondered, setting her goblet down on the table, but being so distracted that she spilled it, and the juice landed on her skirt. "Blimey!" She exclaimed, looking down at her skirt.

"Here. Let me help." Seamus offered, pulling out his wand. He uttered a couple of incantations and Trinity's skirt had dried completely.

Trinity smiled at him, looking at him in amazement. "Thanks. It's good to see your spells don't blow up in your face anymore." She complimented, knowing Seamus' spells had the tendency to explode in his face.

"It still happens sometimes," he confessed. "You just got lucky is all." He smiled jokingly.

_"OH MY GOD!"_ Trinity screamed in her mind. _"Seamus just flirted with me!"_ Trinity just smiled back, wondering what had gotten into Seamus all of a sudden.

After dinner, Trinity headed back to the Gryffindor common room, but not before witnessing Neville and Luna going out on the grounds for a walk. She sighed but remained thankful that she had Seamus to study with, even if they were studying Potions. She truly had been fairly decent at Potions so studying the subject had just been like a review. On the other hand, she really needed help with Herbology, but Neville wanted to be elsewhere.

Once Trinity and Seamus arrived back at the common room, the two plopped down on one of the maroon colored sofas. "So what do you need to study?" Trinity asked, grabbing her Potions book.

"Everything." Seamus chuckled.

"Fine," sighed Trinity. "Tell me two items you never mix together and why." She demanded, trying to see how far gone he truly had been.

"Stripes and plaid because it looks awful." Seamus joked, smiling.

Trinity started laughing, thinking he had made a really good point. "True, but I was being serious." She stated.

"So was I!" Seamus exclaimed, continuing his joke.

Trinity laughed again for a moment, wondering why Seamus decided to hang around her all of a sudden. "I meant relating to Potions." She stated.

Seamus pondered for a moment. "Uh. Eye of Newt and Burdock Root because they will cause an explosion." He answered, sounding unsure.

"That's right," she smiled. "And that's an Advanced Potions question so you're not hopeless." She complimented.

"Thanks." He smiled, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, study the Draught of the Living Dead then, and we can discuss it tomorrow." She explained.

Seamus nodded, wished her goodnight, and the two of them went off to bed, knowing they would study tomorrow….


	2. Chapter 2: A Big Slap in the Face

Trinity woke up in the morning and headed down to the Gryffindor Common Room. She noticed Neville was already awake, reading another book about plants. Every time she saw him lately, he was reading a book about plants or happened to be with Luna Lovegood. Things between them just didn't seem the same anymore. It broke her heart sometimes to think about how close they had once been and now a girl had become between them.

Trinity plopped down on the same sofa Neville had been sitting on. She pulled out her own book and began reading about some potions. She had always excelled in Potions, even if it was weird for a Gryffindor to be good at them. Usually Slytherins achieved at Potions or the Dark Arts, but for Trinity, she had become well accomplished in Potions. The subject came very easily to her. She never quite understood why, but a lot of other students came to her for help.

As Trinity sat down and read her book, Neville didn't even notice her. He had become too wrapped up into his Herbology studies lately. The time he didn't spend focusing on Herbology, he focused on Luna. Trinity never understood his relationship with Luna. The two of them had been friends, but she never saw them kiss or hold hands. Sometimes she wondered if Neville had just grown bored of her company and decided to move onto someone new and refreshing.

"Neville?" Trinity questioned as she stopped reading her book for a moment.

"Hmm?" Neville replied simply without taking his eyes off of his book.

"Are we still studying tonight after dinner?" She asked, remembering he had promised to study with her after blowing her off the previous night.

"I told Luna I would help her more with Herbology. She's really behind." Neville responded, keeping his eyes on the book and not once looking at Trinity when he talked to her.

Trinity felt hurt as usual. Neville was supposed to be her best friend: the one person who she did almost everything with. Now, he had turned into the guy who had become so blind and clueless. He didn't realize how he was hurting Trinity. He would always make promises and break them, which is what real friends don't do. Trinity started to wonder if Neville even wanted to be friends with her anymore.

"Fine. Go study with your new best friend," Trinity said in an angry voice. "See if I care." She slammed her book shut and stood up from the sofa. She grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Neville on the couch.

Neville actually appeared to be slightly shocked by her reaction. There had only been very few times that Trinity and him fought. They were usually over stupid things, like comparing their opinions over a recent world topic or arguing about which professor was their favorite. Never before had Trinity actually walked away from Neville appearing to be upset about something.

As Trinity stormed down the stairs heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast, Seamus was running behind her. "Hey! Wait up!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs, trying not to fall and break his neck.

Trinity stopped and turned to Seamus. "Oh sorry." She replied.

Seamus finally caught up to her and he breathed in and out heavily, trying to catch his breath. "I heard that comment you said to Neville. Is everything alright?" He asked, taking a big breath after his statement because he was still winded from running.

"I'm fine. Just the same stuff as usual." Trinity responded and then started to walk towards the Great Hall.

Seamus trailed beside her since he had managed to catch his breath after a while. "I understand why you would be upset," he confessed. "Neville is always hanging out with Luna. He never spends time with you anymore."

"Yeah." Trinity replied. It was all she could really say without becoming too upset. She just continued on her way to the Great Hall until the two of them arrived. They both sat at the Gryffindor table as usual. Trinity put some scrambled eggs onto her plate. She didn't feel very hungry so she kind of picked at the eggs with her fork and only ate a few bites.

Seamus filled his mouth full of eggs, sausage, and toast without paying much attention to Trinity at first. He drank a bit of orange juice to wash down the huge amount of food in his mouth. Then, he turned to Trinity and noticed how she had been picking at her eggs. "I studied the Draught of the Living Dead in the boys' dorm last night before going to bed." He admitted.

Trinity focused her eyes on Seamus, feeling shocked that he had actually bothered to even study the potion. "You actually did what I told you to do?" She asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yes." He replied. "The main ingredients are wormwood, asphodel, Sopophorus Bean, and Valerian Roots. It's the most powerful sleeping potion there is."

"We learned all that in class ages ago." Trinity responded, questioning his knowledge of the potion.

"Yes, but I forgot all of the ingredients. Plus, I even wrote out a whole parchment about the potion." He explained before pulling out the actual parchment from his backpack. He handed it to Trinity. "I thought writing a parchment would make a good study sheet for later."

"Wow," Trinity said in astonishment as she read through the parchment. "This is really good. You're actually a good study partner." She complimented.

Seamus grabbed the piece of parchment and placed it back into his bag. "What potion do you want me to study now, teacher?" He asked with a grin on his face clearly making a joke about her being his teacher.

"Well, we just did Draught of the Living Dead. I think next should be Draught of Peace, Mr. Finnigan." She answered with a slight smile on her face, addressing him like a professor would.

"We better get to Herbology," Seamus stated. "I'll sit by you in case we have to do anything in partners. That way Neville can't bug you."

"Thanks." Trinity said graciously. The two stood up from the table and headed towards the Herbology classroom. They were having an actual class today instead of working in the greenhouse. Trinity knew Neville was probably bummed about not working in the greenhouse. He loved working with the plants, but Trinity preferred the more tactical approach. Some of the plants really crept her out. She didn't understand why someone would want to grow some of these plants. On the other hand, sometimes she just hated Herbology because Neville loved it so much. It had become one of her pet peeves with how he always studied the subject. For a while, she thought Neville would even fail all of his other subjects because he focused too much on Herbology.

Trinity and Seamus sat at a table together near the back of the class. Neville walked in a couple of minutes later. He appeared to be bummed at the sight of Trinity and Seamus sitting together. Trinity and himself had always been partners in Herbology for as long as he could remember. Everything just seemed to be changing lately. Neville just sat down at a table by himself. He sat there quietly and gathered up all his supplies before setting them down on the table.

After a few minutes, the trio entered the classroom. Ron and Harry sat together so Hermione sat next to Neville. Lavender sat at a different table with Parvarti. The two of them kept looking at Ron and giggling together. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she had become accustomed to Ron and Lavender's stupid quirks.

After all of the students had entered the classroom, Professor Sprout came into the class and began her lecture. She just taught the students about a particular plant and had them take notes. Luckily, they didn't have to do anything in partners, but Seamus and Trinity still sat next to each other. Neville glanced over at the two a few times during class. He just didn't understand what was going on.

At the end of class, most of the students started piling out. Trinity and Seamus left the class before most of the others. Neville started to pack up his things. Hermione and him were the last two in the class since they preferred to take their time since Neville loved Herbology and Hermione had always been that way with every subject.

"Hermione?" Neville questioned her while putting away a couple of books. "Is something going on between Trinity and Seamus?"

Hermione kept gathering up her supplies while she spoke. "Well, I know they just started studying Potions together. He asked her for help apparently." She answered as she finally finished gathering her possessions.

"Oh I see." Neville responded as he grabbed his bag.

"I don't see why you care. You're spending all your time with Luna lately." Hermione said, stating the obvious.

Neville felt shocked by Hermione's sudden comment. "I know. Luna and I study, but she's also helping me make a gift for Trinity's birthday." He responded.

"You just don't get it though, do you?" Hermione asked as she started to walk down the hallway and out of the class.

"Apparently not." Neville replied as he walked alongside Hermione.

"You're spending all this time with Luna so Trinity thinks that you like Luna as more than a friend," she explains. "The problem is that Trinity likes you as more than a friend."

Neville's eyes went wide. "What?" He asked in shock. "How do you know?"

"I talk to her and it is pretty much common sense." Hermione replied.

"I didn't know." Neville admitted, feeling overwhelmed, shocked, and confused at the same time.

"Of course not. Typical male." Hermione stated before taking off and leaving Neville there to dwell in his own thoughts.

Later that night, Seamus and Trinity sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. They both had their Potions books out, reading over various paragraphs about the Draught of Peace. Trinity never seemed to grow tired of Potions unlike the other students. Snape never treated her as badly as the other Gryffindors. He treated her almost as equal as Slytherins.

"The Draught of Peace coming a lot easier to you now?" Trinity asked Seamus as they sat on the sofa in the common room.

"Yup. The ingredients are powdered moonstone and Syrup of Hellebore. It's used to reduce anxiety." Seamus replied, giving a short description of the potion.

"I think that is enough studying for one night." Trinity stated as she closed her book and set it on the table in front of them. "Is there anything else you want to do now?"

"Yes." Seamus replied.

"What?" Trinity asked, looking at Seamus.

Seamus tucked a bit of hair behind Trinity's ear as he looked at her. He places his hands on her cheeks and pulled her face towards his, kissing her on the lips. Trinity's eyes went wide with shock, but then she closed them. She enjoyed the kiss and moved her lips slightly, kissing him back. Seamus pulled away for a quick second. "Kiss you." He replied, before pressing his lips against Trinity's again.

At this very same moment, Neville entered the common room. He witnessed his best friend and Seamus kissing. His heart sank and he couldn't quite understand why. It was a feeling he had never felt before, like a kick in the face. His chest tightened and he could barely breathe, as he stood there frozen, watching this sight, which was so horrible to him. For the first time in Neville's life, he was no longer blind and clueless. He finally understood what he had neglected to see was right in front of him: his best friend, Trinity Tulo, which he had feelings for.


	3. Chapter 3: Just As Blind

Neville barely slept at all that night as his mind raced with visions of Trinity and Seamus kissing. He just stared up at the ceiling for a better part of the night. After he grew tired of thinking about it, he tried to do some homework by using the light of his wand. The other boys in his dorm didn't care since they were usually heavy sleepers. He sighed after the homework didn't help ease his mind of his troubles.

Soon enough, light started to shine through the windows, letting everyone know it was morning once again at Hogwarts. Neville quickly dressed for the day and made his way down to the common room. Luckily for Neville, Trinity was already on the sofa reading a book. He loved how she could be so predictable at times by studying almost every morning in the common room before breakfast.

Neville plopped down on the sofa next to Trinity. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked while looking at her.

Trinity sighed and closed her book shut. "It's not that I'm mad at you, it's just sometimes you are so stupid." She replied.

"Well, I know I've never been that smart. You've always been smarter than me." Neville replied, not sure if he should be hurt by her statement or not.

"That's not what I meant. You're not stupid. I just mean that sometimes you are kind of clueless." She explained. "It's like Luna has become your new best friend all of a sudden."

"That's not true!" He exclaimed. "You're my best friend and always will be. She was actually helping me make a birthday gift for you."

Trinity looked at him with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes," he replied simply. "I'm not very crafty and she is kind of helping me make the gift for you."

"You know I don't care about how it looks. It's the thought that counts and you don't have to get me anything." A sigh escaped from Trinity's lips. "Plus, I find it hard to believe that you need Luna's help that much. You spend so much time with her and it's like I barely see you. I feel like I've been replaced."

Neville felt shocked by her statement. "What?!" He exclaimed. "I could never replace you!"

"I don't really have time for this right now," she stated before standing up from the sofa. "I'm going to go eat some breakfast." With that said, Trinity left the common room and headed for the Great Hall. She sat at the Gryffindor table next to Seamus since he was already seated there. He greeted her with a huge smile as she sat down.

Trinity didn't say anything to Seamus when she sat down. Her mind was still reeling from the conversation Neville and her had earlier in the common room. A part of her wanted to forgive him for hanging out with Luna, but another part wondered if he was telling the absolute truth. He may have said that he needed Luna's help with making a birthday gift, but on some level, he had to like spending time with her. The past few months he had spent most of his free time with Luna and it definitely did not take that much time to make a simple birthday gift.

Plus, Neville had never been much for giving really fancy gifts. He had always gone simple and bought Trinity candy or a book that she wanted, never a homemade gift. On top of that, Trinity had never wanted anything really fancy. It bothered her when she received a really nice gift from someone and had given just a plain gift to that person. After all, Neville had been her best friend for years now, so she didn't see the need for him to impress her at this point.

After a few minutes of Trinity's silence, Seamus began to worry. He looked at her, trying to read her emotions but he couldn't. "Is something troubling you?" He asked politely, hoping that she would express her worries to him, even though they had just started talking and getting to know each other.

"Just more friend troubles." She admitted quietly as she picked at a bit of food on her plate with her fork.

Seamus glanced around, looking for Neville since he knew it was him that was causing her problems. He found Neville entering the Great Hall, a bit of grimness on his face as he walked over to the Gryffindor table, a slight slouch in his walk as if he felt bad. Seamus just smirked at Neville as he came closer to the table. He wanted Neville to feel jealous and like crap for the way he had treated Trinity, plus it was fun to strike a nerve with Neville.

Seamus turned back to Trinity to regain her attention, but he saw Dumbledore walking over out of the corner of his eye. His heart skipped a beat, figuring that he was in trouble for the trouble he was causing with Neville. As Dumbledore stepped up to the table, Seamus stared down at his plate of food, avoiding Dumbledore's gaze.

"Miss Talos, I need to see you in my office," Dumbledore said in a friendly voice, one that was not harsh but not exactly gentle like he typically sounded.

"Am I in trouble?" Trinity questioned with a bit of fear in her voice.

"No, of course not," Dumbledore looked down at her, his height always towering over students, except for when Hagrid was one. "I just have something to tell you and would not care to do so in front of all of your fellow peers."

Trinity quickly grabbed her possessions and followed behind Dumbledore as he walked the hallways to his office. Most of the students knew their way to his office, but actually following behind him or having to go there, caused fear to grow within ones self. Trinity couldn't think of a single thing she had possibly done wrong as she passed the various paintings on the wall, the people in them staring at her and whispering to each other as if they knew she was in trouble or something.

Once they arrived at Dumbledore's office, after he had stated the password and the two had walked up the stairs, he let her in and told her to have a seat. Dumbledore sat down at his desk, staring down at it for a moment as if something were bothering him. He had to tell her, tell her something that he wished many times he had never had to tell a student. This was the most awful part about being the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Sometimes he had to do things he didn't want to, things that would ruin lives or change a person forever.

Trinity picked at her skirt with her fingers as she feared for the worst. She finally looked up at Dumbledore, fear in her eyes but also pleading. "I don't know what I did professor, but I will accept the consequences." She said quietly but also bravely.

A sigh escaped Dumbledore as he looked up at her. He ran his hand over his beard, stress evident on his face. "I'm afraid you are not in trouble," he explained. "I'm afraid this is something far worse and I wish I did not have to deliver this news to you."

"Wh-What is it?" She questioned with a slight stutter, suddenly becoming more afraid by the minute, her heart pounding away in her chest.

"I'm sure you were aware that your mother had been sick for some time." Dumbledore stated and it was enough to let Trinity know what had happened.

"No." She let out quietly, her eyes turning towards the ground and tears quickly building up in them. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I hate having to give you this bad news but she couldn't hang on any longer. I would like to believe she is in a better place." He apologized even though it wasn't his fault.

Trinity nodded a little as she wiped away tears and sniffled. She didn't look up at Dumbledore since she felt like her heart had been ripped out and chopped to bits. Her mother had been quite sick for a long time, cancer, is what they thought it was, but they weren't for sure. Her mother had always raised her, her father taking off long before she was born. It was always the two of them and now it was just Trinity. She felt alone, empty, and like her world had been torn away from her.

"I'm afraid there is more," Dumbledore started. "Your mother was one of your last living relatives, and with your father gone, you do not have a legal guardian. You have an aunt but she lives in Romania and that means you would possibly have to leave Hogwarts."

Finally looking up at Dumbledore, Trinity stared at him with red eyes, her cheeks tear stained from the shock of losing her mother. "What? I can't leave Hogwarts! All of my friends are here!" She exclaimed, finding strength to let her voice be heard even though she was in pain.

"I understand and I've been talking to your aunt about possible arrangements to have you only stay with her during the summer or live with someone else during the holidays," he mentioned to try and calm her down a bit. "I do have a couple of people in mind so do try not to worry yet. I'm sure everything will work out fine." After he explained this to her, he stood up from his desk and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her sympathetically. "I am very sorry for your loss." He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his nerves since he always disliked seeing a student in such emotional pain.

Trinity nodded, the tears still flowing from her eyes. "May I leave now?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Of course." Dumbledore replied quietly, removing his hand from her shoulder. "If you need to talk about any of this, I am here as well as the other professors."

Trinity did not respond. Instead she quickly ran out of Dumbledore's office and straight towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She wanted to run away from everything, her life, her pain that she felt in the center of her chest. This was just too much to absorb after everything that had happened in her life. She already grew up with a father and now she had lost her mother. Now she was on the verge of losing her friends too and that was just too much to take.

Once she reached the common room, Trinity plopped down onto the main leather sofa and grabbed one of the end pillows, crying into it rather loudly. There were a few students in the room, but she didn't care if any of them heard her or saw her. She had enough of this pain and she just wanted to get rid of it, even if she had to cry it away.

Hermione was one of the few students in the common room. She walked over to Trinity, kneeling down in front of the couch and looking at her in complete worry. She wasn't exactly close with Trinity, but they were friends and talked occasionally. "Trinity! What's wrong?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"Go away!" Trinity shouted at Hermione as she continued to sob into the pillow.

A bit of hurt spread through Hermione but she didn't let it bother her knowing that something was wrong with Trinity. In fact, she did the one thing she could think of in order to get through to Trinity: she went to go find Neville.

Quickly dashing through the hallway past various students, Hermione ran to find Neville in the Study Hall. It was Sunday so all the students didn't have class and Hermione knew that Neville was in there quite often with Luna these days. She scurried through the Study Hall, passing tables full of students and getting weird looks from them as she hurried by. After glancing around frantically, Hermione finally found the table that Neville was at and came to a screeching halt in front of it.

Neville glanced up at Hermione as he watched her catch her breath. "Hermione? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He questioned, obviously seeing the panic on Hermione's face.

"It's Trinity! She's crying and won't tell me what's wrong!" Hermione shouted at him as she took in big gasps of air.

Neville quickly gathered up his belongings, said goodbye to Luna, and ran back to the common room with Hermione. Several other Gryffindor students who were in the Study Hall followed behind them after they heard all of the commotion. Some of them new Trinity and wanted to know what was wrong while others just wanted to get the inside scoop on all of the drama.

After arriving in the common room, Neville just dropped his bag and walked right over to the sofa and kneeled down. He took Trinity's hand and squeezed it gently, letting her know that he was there. "Hey. Tell me what's wrong, Trin." He requested gently, calling her by her nickname.

She glanced at him a little, tears still running down her face. "My mom." She said simply, letting Neville know since he already knew her mother had been sick.

"Oh my god." He let out in aspiration.

"I might have to leave Hogwarts." She added before burying her face back into the pillow.

"I won't let them take you away." Neville reassured her, reaching over and brushing a bit of hair off her neck. Then he quietly lifted her head off of the sofa and sat down in its place. Gently placing her head in his lap, he stroked her hair to try and calm her down and let her know that he was there for her.

At that very moment, Seamus had been watching the whole scene from a distance. His heart sank as he watched Neville comforting the girl he cared about and wanted to be with. A part of him didn't want Trinity to leave Hogwarts, but a part of him didn't want Neville to have her either. He wanted Trinity for himself, but in this time, and in this moment, he knew that he had been just as blind and clueless as Neville had been because he had neglected to see that deep down, Trinity was always in love with Neville and Neville was always in love with her.


End file.
